The Lost Mermaid
by littlemusic12
Summary: Hermione always knew she was adopted. In her fourth year, she found out her father was a pureblood descended from mermaids and her mother a mermaid princess from the dark sea. However, when her friends find out, they break the friendship in disgust. Hermione ( Harmony) is hungry for revenge. Will she go to the dark side because of her heritage or stand by her belief.
1. Mermaid reading

Hermione always knew she was adopted. In her fourth year, she found out her father was a pureblood descended from mermaids and her mother a mermaid princess from the dark sea. However, when her friends find out, they break the friendship in disgust. Hermione ( Harmony) is hungry for revenge. Will she go to the dark side because of her heritage or stand by her belief.

* * *

Hermione was flipping through a random book on a shelf in the Hogwarts library when she saw a piece of parchment in the trashcan. She picked it up and saw the heritage that must have been hers.

_Syreni are a rare type of mermaid. Their voices are beautiful, enchanting and can move the sad ones. There are known as the seven pearls, each pearl a different color. The most powerful syreni known was the orange mermaid Sara._

There was a picture of Sara on the page. She looked beautiful. She had an orange tail and a braclet on her left arm. Her hair was orange and so was her eyes. She touched the picture.

A unseen wind swept her hair and touched her locks. A bright white light flashed between her eyes. She collasped on the ground.

* * *

Sara woke up.

Her daughter was alive and well. The daughter she believed was dead.


	2. A lost daughter

Hermione groaned and woke up. She glanced at the page. She conjured a mirror and gasped. She was so beautiful. Her hair was orange and her eyes were orange with tinges of purple. Her skin was pale and her lips were a rose pink. She looked like the girl in the picture. For a second, she stared and then her face changed back to normal. She collapsed on the table again. _It must have been my imagination._

* * *

Sara raced through the castle, looking for Gaito. Her white dress rippled as she looked for the elusive guy.

" Were you looking for me?"

Sara turned around and there he was, a small smirk on his face.

" Gaito!" Sara yelled.

" What is it, Sara-san?"

Sara closed his eyes, trying not to give in to his voice. _Why does he do this to me?_

She collected herself and said: " Gaito, I believe we found our daughter."

Gaito looked shocked and Sara led him to a mirror. She stroked the mirror and the girl appeared. She had curly brown hair and was sleeping on a table in what looked like a library.

" This is our daughter?!" Gaito looked concerned. " Why does she look like that?"

Sara took in a breath. _Gaito did not scold me for not telling him sooner. Thank Goodness. _She took in a breath, " I think that when she was found, she was put under a strong spell that made her..." Sara stared to tear up.

Gaito softened and said: " Could it be that she does not remember?"

Sara sobbed: " Yes, she does not remember. Today was the tiny crack in her appearance. We need to act."

" Yes, of course. I sent the dreams. Hopefully she will remember."

Sara ran over and hugged him. " Oh, Gaito, I hope so." She ran off, weeping.

* * *

Gaito sat down. He knew he could do it. His brother Kaito was the example. He just was not sure if he can bear the pain.

He remembered when she was taken.

Memory

_"Papa!" A pretty mermaid with orange hair came over, smiling._

_" What is it, little fishy?"_

_" Papa!"_

_" All right, little fishy. What is it?"_

_" Look what I found." She held up a little silver shell._

_" How pretty. Let me put in the roof of the castle, okay?" _

_" Okay."_

_I had turned around to place in the roof. I secured nicely when I heard a scream._

_" What is it?"_

_A giant squid was dragging her away in the darkness. He threw a lightning bolt at the squid and it grunted. But it went on and on. _

_" Papa."_

_" Harmony."_

Gaito closed his eyes, his fist contracted. He will find her, no matter what it costs. His Harmony.


	3. A Dream

Chapter 3

**I updated it. There is more to come- littlemusic12**

* * *

_A woman with long, lovely orange hair was standing by the window singing to a cradle._

_On the morning I awoke on a bed of ripples,_

_Everything ended, and then began._

_Enveloping me in a warm quiet light,_

_Hope guides me, and I return to the sea._

_See, the bell of happiness is ringing._

_If the seven seas sparkle,_

_I'd like to share the miracle of love_

_Only with you, the one I love_

_And then softly kiss me, Ok…?_

_She smiled at the cradle and said: "Taura, my love."_

Hermione woke up. This was the third dream she had, during the month. _It must be a connection! But it is not a scar and no part of body hurts. But it is a connection, it feels like one._

Hermione stood up. _Who was the woman? She looked so familiar. _

Hermione dressed. _I will remember later._ She went downstairs. Today is the last day. Harry lost his dear godfather. Ron was being very noisy. I went on the train and Malfoy mocked them: "Remember, Potter, on the first day, we were to be friends, but now you made with this scum." Ron gritted his teeth. Hermione looked unconcerned. "Now he's back and blood traitors and mudbloods are first to pay." Malfoy smirked at them and strutted away, laughing.

Once Hermione went home with my muggle parents, she asked them a question: "Do you have an heirloom?"

Her parents looked uneasy. "You were meant to have this." She held a golden chain with an orange conch on it. "This is for you." Her mom placed the chain around Hermione's neck.

It felt good as it was. She smiled and went to do other things. After she finished some of her homework, she fell into a deep sleep. _Everything will be fine, and I will find out who I am._


	4. The wish

Chapter 4

_A scene on the beach was taking place. A young boy with sandy yellow hair and a sailor's outfit was hugging a girl with mint green hair, their face close. The boy said: "I missed you so much, Yuuri-san."_

"_I missed you too, Hippo-sama." Yuuri said._

_A trio, a girl with long blue hair and a blue dress, a girl with long hair that was in pigtail wearing short pink dress and another girl with long dark green hair and a long green dress, joined three other girls with blue, purple and yellow clothing. The one in the pink said: "I'm so glad that Hippo got to see Yuuri again."_

_By a rock, three girls watched them too. They had the most interesting characteristics. One of them had weird ears poking out of her bandana. One had ice crystals poking out the sides of her head. One of them had maroon hair. The one with the weird ears said: "Looks like we made it on time." She looked at her hand that was slowly fading. "I think our time's up."_

_Hippo muttered: "Yuuri-san." Then he noticed the girl was disappearing. "Y-Yuuri-san is disappearing."_

"_Yeah, unfortunately, we have to say goodbye, Hippo-sama." Yuuri said._

"_How could that be? We finally got to see each other again." Hippo looked worried. "I've got so much to say to you!"_

_The girl in the pink dress prayed: "Just a bit more time. Please, just enough for Hippo to say goodbye to her. Please, let time stop for them!"_

"_Let me try, Lucia." I saw a little girl with orange hair and little bangs that was about 11 standing on a rock a few meters from the beach. _

_Lucia looked surprised. The girl began to sing in a gentle voice._

_Someone's voice called my name_

_And woke me from my slumber,_

_After these words, the girl's body began to glow._

_In the embrace of the blue waves_

_Of the cradle of the sea,_

_I had been dreaming_

_Right now, in this expense of the sea, _

_There are sounds of a quarrel_

_Love can't be born from a crying heart_

_Instead, only sadness will overflow_

_From the shard of hope that comes from the beautiful sea_

_I want to go and embrace the light that is born_

_The sunset dyes the ocean orange_

_And puts the tears of the world to sleep_

_As the song was playing, I saw Yuuri reappear and Hippo hugged her tightly. Hippo told her something and Yuuri said something back. The three girls, the one with ice, the one with large ears and the one with maroon hair, disappeared. Yuuri began to fade. Hippo said what seemed like a goodbye and the girl disappeared. After the disappearance, the sun was rising._

"_Goodbye Yuuri-san." Hippo said, tears beginning to form. Lucia wiped away tears and looked up, gasping. The girl with the orange hair was floating in an orb, rising above the six girls' heads. She spun and her clothes disappeared, leaving an orange tail. She continued to float up. Then everything faded to white._

Hermione woke up. Who was that girl? She looked familiar. And the song… it felt so familiar. Why did it sound like her own?_ Hermione asked herself._ She did not remember it, really. She caressed the orange shell on her neck.

Her parents were sleeping. She went to the swimming pool. She dived in. She went under water and saw that her hair had changed to a beautiful orange and was long. Her tail was the same color. Her orange conch on her pretty neck was beautiful. She found a crack in the swimming pool. She swam towards it, letting in a breath. She was a mermaid.

A vast cave was formed as she slipped through the crack. It had a platform with a white conch in the middle. Hermione felt a pull to it. She got up out of the water and picked up a mirror. She gasped. Her face was pale. Her hair was not the usual dull curly brown. It was a sunset orange, long and silky. Her eyes were the same color with glints of purples.

Her tail disappeared and her face did not change. Her legs were longer. She picked up the shell. _Make a wish._ She wondered where the voice was coming from. It sounded so familiar and sweet. She decided to wish. _I wish I could meet someone who is unsure of what to do and is lonely for someone like me._ At this wish, she was engulfed in a bright light.


	5. A meeting

**Sorry for the long update. I have been a bit busy. Hope you enjoy the chapter. It's my favorite so far.**

* * *

Chapter 5

She found herself in a small lake. A portal was jutting under some rock. She swam over and saw the words; I shall stay until the moon sets. She surfaced. The moon was just high above. Not much time! Hermione saw a boy playing the piano. She swam closer, hiding behind a rock jutting out of the cliff. His pale hair shone like a beacon in the sky, the wind brushing it around. That was Draco Malfoy! The piano music that he was playing was eerie and sad. Hermione went to the side and changed into her human form. Her glamor was discarded for now. She had dark orange hair. She was wearing on an orange jacket and long skinny jeans. Draco was playing the piano and did not see her.

She sat down on a nearby rock. Her movement was sharp and a bit noisy. Draco did not even lift his head. Then he looked up with a shocked expression.

Draco looked up and saw the girl. He wondered: _When did she get here? _

He looked her up and down. _She is very pretty._ Her face was pale like the moon and she had orange hair and bright orange eyes. The eyes had flecks of purple. _The purple was quite unusual. I like it._ He smirked at her clothing; Skin-tight jeans and an orange jacket. She looked nice.

"Hi." The girl said staring the waves.

"Hey." Draco said. "Do you live around her?"

"Of course," The girl took out a wand and waved it. Draco flinched. A warm wind blew, warming the wind.

"I like your song." She looked up and smiled. Draco felt a warm feeling in his heart. He felt good about himself. Almost no one said something sweet about him. His mother only had and her chances for saying this statement were becoming rarer. He smiled warmly.

* * *

Hermione liked his smile. It was way better than the smirk that he always gave her at Hogwarts. Hermione smiled and looked at the sea. The music was beautiful. She listened to it, closing her eyes. Once she opened them, the moon was starting to set.

"I must go." Hermione said as she got up.

"Wait!" Draco got up. "When can I see you again? What is your name…?"

She looked up and saw Draco with a desperate look on his face. Hermione felt a sense of sadness engulf her as she scanned his face.

"I will come tomorrow." She managed to say before she reached the tall jagged rock. Before she ran behind it, she said: "My name is Taura." She ducked behind it and jumped into the sea with a short splash. _I will see him. I just hope that he is nice for the next one._ She found the portal and swam into it, landing in her swimming pool. She got out of the pool, dried herself and went into the house.

She flopped down on her bed thinking, _Why was his song so sad? It is like he has lost something._ She fell asleep, thinking about a pale man playing the piano.

_I will look forward for tomorrow…_ she thought.

Many miles away, a man named Draco Malfoy thought the same thing.


	6. The Dark Mark

Chapter 6

The meetings continued every night. Hermione would give advice to any problems that Draco was having. Draco would play the melody and Hermione would listen. She often sings to Draco the same song that she had heard in her dream.

On the morning I awoke on a bed of ripples,

Everything ended, and then began.

Enveloping me in a warm quiet light,

Hope guides me, and I return to the sea.

See, the bell of happiness is ringing.

If the seven seas sparkle,

I'd like to share the miracle of love

Only with you, the one I love

And softly kiss me, okay?

"If you want me to kiss you, I will." Draco smiled and kissed her. Hermione groaned; _this feels so good. _ He smiled like mint and fresh grass. Mm… He parted the kiss. Hermione smiled with joy. As the moon was setting, she went to the rock. " Remember the advice I gave you." She smiled at Draco and went behind the rock. Draco heard a splash. He rushed over and his Taura was gone. _Oh well, there is always tomorrow._

The next day, Draco was in his bed, thinking about Taura. Then his father burst in, his face proud and arrogant. "It's time for your mark."

Draco gulped: "I am not getting mine."

"You are going to." Lucius Malfoy grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him to the throne room.

There was the dark lord, his eyes full of malicious hatred. "Ah… What a wonderful surprise! Are you ready for the mark?"

Draco lowered his eyes, sad.

"So let's begin!" The Dark lord laughed.

* * *

Draco was crying when Hermione aka. Taura surfaced. She changed into her human form. She asked: "What's wrong?"

"I…I…I don't know how to say it…" Draco stumbled over his words._ What will she say? I never wanted the Dark Mark._

"What's wrong?" Hermione was worried now. He looks so nervous and sad. _It's like he has done something really horrible and he can't say anything about it._

* * *

_Oh no, I am worrying her. _Draco began to panic. Taura had a worried expression and had a question look. He let out a sigh. _Here goes nothing…_

He pulled up his sleeve to show the Dark Mark.

* * *

_How… could he… he promised…_ Hermione felt faint. _How could he?_ "Why…" Hermione stumbled slightly, tears falling. "Why did you do it?"

"I…I…" Draco stumbled. "My father made me."

Hermione remembered the times where his father forced him to do something and punish him severely for it. _But this is a horrible mistake, why do you have to listen to him?_

"I thought you could stand up for yourself! Why can't you do this?" Hermione yelled.

"My mother was going to be killed if I did not join!"

"You could have got out of this mess!"

"How can I?!"

"You can go to Dumbledore!"

"If I go to Dumbledore, my father will kill my mother!"

"You don't want to take a risk that will help the whole family!"

"My father will kill me or hurt me badly!"

"So it is about your dad, huh? Why, you can't even stand up to him!"

"I'm not as foolish as you!"

The hurtful words rang through Hermione's ears.

* * *

As soon as he said the words, Draco knew he said something wrong. Taura's eyes were narrowed and had turned a vibrant purple. Her orange hair waved in the breeze. A foreboding silence filled the air.

"I am foolish?" Taura looked at him with angry purple eyes, her tone low and deadly like a snake. "This is from a person who made the biggest mistake of his life. I thought I knew you. When I first saw you, I believe that you were lonely and needed a friend. I was willing to help you on anything. Last time, I gave some advice on how to help you defend your father. But no, you listen to your father and do as he says."

"Taura… he forced me. He dragged me to the ceremony…" Draco stammered.

Hermione sighed and asked: "Did he warn you about the ceremony?"

"I think so. I have it today. Yesterday, he said something about it."

"Could you have run off with your mother yesterday?"

Draco thought for a while, and then he said: "I could have…"

He paused.

Yelling was heard. "Draco, get back here! It's past midnight."

Draco sighed and said: "I came here tonight to say goodbye. Because I have to serve **him**, I don't think I see you again…"

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want your father to find out about us."

"He won't find out."

Draco sighed and ran off. Hermione yelled: "Are you going to be here tomorrow?" The figure in the distance became smaller. Hermione sighed,_ I hope he comes. I'll come._

The next night, Hermione waited for him to show his face. But the piano was there and he did not come. As soon as Hermione got into her bed, she started to cry. _Why can't he stand up to his father? Why? He is so cowardly._

Her tears began to fall and a thunderstorm formed, rumbling and pouring over the house of London. Lightning struck many of the house, cutting off the electricity. Hermione's hair was turning an icy black.


	7. The Sadness in her heart

**Hi, guys. It's littlemusic12. Hope you enjoy it.**

**The memories and thoughts are in italics, okay? **

**Next one will be about Sara and Gaito.**

* * *

Chapter 7

For the rest of the summer, Hermione read books. But the sadness and hatred in her heart never truly faded. It only remained slightly hidden under the glamor. Under the glamor, her brown hair turned a dark brown. The ends of the curls were an inky black. Her eyes were soft brown, but because of the change, they changed to the normal color, orange with soft touches of purple.

Her sad face led to her muggle parents to ask what was wrong. But Hermione refused to say a word. Saying something would make the hatred and sadness overflow.

Soon she got a letter inviting her to be with the Weasleys for the rest of the summer. She picked up Crookshanks and her muggle parents drove her to the house. Mrs. Weasley welcomed her and Hermione and Ginny went to the respected rooms. Hermione sighed as Ginny complained continually about Bill marrying Fleur. Hermione was too tired to complain, so she flopped down with a sigh, her eyes down. Ginny noticed and asked: "Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione let out a sigh, and left Ginny's room to go to the attic, Ron and Harry's room. Ron, luckily, was not in his shared room and downstairs, bossing Bill and Fleur around. She sat down and caressed the little conch on her neck. _Ever since Draco hurt me, my conch is no longer orange. It is silver. Is this because of his hatred? No, Hermione….Taura… you can't think about him. Focus on what you have. Don't worry them. Don't get anyone involved in your revenge. _

When she sat in bed, she sighed, falling asleep.

* * *

Ginny POV

I am really worried for Hermione. She keeps sighing and she just can't look at me.

Her whole face changed. Her curls are the same, but they aren't the soft brown they were before. They are a dark brown with black ends. Her eyes look so different. They are orange with tinges of purple. She looks pretty and all, but she is just not herself.

She hasn't said much. When she was called for dinner, her face was gloomy. Her eyes seemed a bit lost.

* * *

Hermione POV

I better be careful. Ginny is starting to notice. If she finds out, I am so dead. I carefully ate my food and forced a big smile on my face. When I went to bed, I acknowledged Ginny and flopped in bed.

After several weeks, Ginny did not seem to notice. I sighed with relief. You just have to keep it up.

Then Harry came. Ron pounced on him, something that I reprimanded him for. Ginny was complaining about Fleur or in her words, Phlegm. Ron can be so annoying. The news about death eaters makes me nervous for Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasely and even Draco. I hope he is all right.

I decided to get out of the house for a while. I sat down on the doorstep, watching the stars. The stars were beautiful and the moon looked so bright in the sky. Sadness engulfed my heart and I felt something light fluttering in my chest.

"Why are you crying?" I turned to see Harry standing there.

"I… I can't tell you."

"Why?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"It's too painful to talk about."

"I understand." I looked up to see Harry with a look of understanding. I must have looked a bit shocked because Harry let out a whoop, "Hermione, I would understand if it is too painful to say. My godfather died." Harry sighed, eyes in the distance.

"I'm not sure if I can tell you, but one day, you may understand."

"It's okay. You can tell when you are ready."

Hermione gazed at the stars. _I hope you are looking at them too, Draco._

* * *

Harry POV

Ginny has been saying that Hermione is depressed and I have to agree that she is a bit off these past days. Her appearance has changed and she is more quiet than usual.

I sighed as I watched Hermione. Her eyes were so different. They used to be filled with joy, but now they are covered with a layer of pain and sadness.

"Did anything happen over the last two months?"

Hermione seemed to ponder for a while and said: "I guess you can say something happened…" she trailed off, her eyes lowered slightly. "I visited someone over the summer. He was a nice person, very misjudged about his character. His father often beat him…"

"What happened to him? Is he okay?"

Hermione raised her emotional eyes. Her orange eyes seemed to have a hollow feeling. The purple flicks seemed to gather in tiny lumps, making her eyes look like the sky and its clouds. A tear trickled down, glowing an orange color and fell. Her voice shook as she spoke: "H- His father forced him to make a horrible decision…I told him to stand up for himself… But…"

I sense that Hermione was not going to say anymore. I sighed and went inside, looking back once to see Hermione, sitting there, her figure bathed in moonlight.

* * *

Hermione POV

I began to hum. Another memory came to me.

_A white sphere containing the three girls from a previous memory was in view. A gigantic wave was coming towards the land. _

_The last page of a fairy tail_

_(They turned and saw a woman with jet black like mine dressed in a plain white dress singing)_

_Is rewritten, and changed into tragedy_

_("This song is…" Lucia trailed off.)_

_I even lost sight of_

_The one person I believed_

_Love and dreams are almost like _

_A sand castle_

_("Who is that?" The one in the blue questioned. _

"_Could it be…? " Lucia trailed off.)_

_They're fragile and they crumble_

_Down_

_("…she's a Mermaid Princess?" The one in the green finished the sentence.)_

_Even if you don't wish for it_

_(The one in the black hair began to glow orange.)_

_But even now, I still can't forget_

_The melody you always sang._

_As it echoes in my heart, I feel as if _

_Things will go back to the way they were_

_Back then someday_

_I'm sure, I'm sure, it can return_

_I shake off the chains that were placed _

_Upon me,_

_And the two worlds_

_Are connected together in the blue_

_Ocean_

_(The light expanded into a sphere of orange light.)_

_Definitely!_

_Only love can overcome anything_

_It can even change the _

_Constellations that decided fate_

_(A jet of orange light shot out of the circle and hit the giant wave, crashing into the sea.)_

_It should just vanish, that_

_Cowardly lie and the present too…_

_She then faded into the light and disappeared._

That woman also sang it. The song was sad and very powerful. _What was her name? It was sad and very powerful. Not like the other dreams that were so full of hope. This was different. More of a deep sorrow. _

I walked inside. For once, I was satisfied.


	8. A hateful memory

**Sorry for the Long Update. **

**I know that the water demons sort of died in the end. But you see it was in the form of the mermaid's view. They seem to sink inside, but they did not truly die. Sara has enough power to make sure the castle does not crushes on them. **

**I think that over time, Gaito's powers slowly recovered and allowed the water demons to become that form again.**

* * *

Chapter 8

"I am so going to kill you, Gaito." Sara's shriek rang through the castle. The four water demons grimaced at the shriek.

Eril covered her over-sized ears and sighed. "Sara needs to stop screaming like that." She pulled her bandana over them.

Mari yanked the bandana off her ears and said: "I know that the screaming is bothering you…"

"You're not the one with these." She gestured to her ears.

"We just have to deal with it."

"I don't want to DEAL with it, okay?"

"You two, stop fighting." Izuru came in and yanked them apart. She sat down and sighed: "You two really have nothing to do, don't you?"

"Well, we can't return to the surface, can we?" Eril gave a mock-glare at Izuru. Then Eril heard someone sniff. Yuri entered the room, her eyes filled with tears. She was holding a handkerchief and weeping into it.

"Eril, now look what you have done." Izuru cradled Yuri and brushed her mint-colored hair out of her face. She glared at Eril. Eril shrugged and left the room.

"There, there." Izuru placed her on the sofa.

Yuri looked at her with tear-stained eyes. "I miss Hippo-sama."

"Hush…" Izuru smiled. "It will be fine." Yuri closed her eyes and slept.

Izuru watched the girl sleep.

_Back to Sara,_

Sara came to Gaito's room. "How could you show such a horrible memory to my daughter? Why?"

"She needs to know the bad things too."

"But she is in the same state like I was. She would make the same mistakes that I did. That is unacceptable."

"Well, she will grow up easier."

Sara glared at Gaito, who was smirking at her with an amused expression. Then she found a loop hole. She smirked back.

"Tell me, Gaito, how will it help her?"

Gaito looked at her with a bemused expression. When Sara thought she had stumped him, Gaito laughed. "Really, Sarah, so you thought that would stump me?" Sara gasped. _How?_

"But of course, the experience will make her closer to her mother. You do want your daughter to believe that you understand her?"

Sara glared at him and stormed out of the room. Gaito smirked: "That Sarah."

* * *

**The next chapter is about Hermione .**

**Note: Izuru may have been too caring in this chapter. **


	9. Diagon Alley

**Sorry about the long update. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 9 Mermaid

Hermione POV

I watched outside. The children out there were so carefree. No suffering so far with their children. They seem to be oblivious to the deaths they may witness. They were innocent beacons of lights over the cloudy sky. Unlike me, my heart is darkened.

We finally reached Diagon Alley. It had become dull and different from the last visits. Black and white pictures of escaped convicts lay everywhere. Windows were covered with Ministry posters. Shops were boarded up. A few stalls were up. Mrs. Weasely just rushed by them.

Hagrid took me, Ron and Harry to Madam Malkin's robes shop. We believed the store was empty when I heard a snide voice say: "…not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping _alone_." _You're just saying that to get away. _

I heard Madam Malkin cluck. "Now, dear (_Really?_), your mother's quite right, none of us is supposed to go wandering around on their own, it has nothing to do with being a child…"

"You, Watch where you're sticking that pin, woman!"

I snorted. _That Draco, he can be so rude._ We all turned to see Draco walk by in handsome green robes and examine himself in the mirror. _How vain of him!_ He saw us and narrowed his eyes. His face was more of a cold mask, but I saw that he was surprised to see my appearance. _The eyes must have confused him._

"If you are wondering what is the smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in." Draco sneered at me, watching me and hoping the boys would blow up.

"I don't think there is any need for language like that!" Madam Malkin scurried from the clothes rank holding a tape measure and her wand. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!" she added when she saw Ron and Harry draw their wands and point them at Draco.

I felt a twang of pity for Draco, so I went behind Ron and Harry and whispered: "No, don't, honestly, it's not worth it…" He gazed me, wonder in his eyes. _Stupid eyes of mine, making him hesitate. He is supposed to hate me._

As if he was on cue, he focused on them and sneered: "Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school," his eyes landed on my black eye. "Who blacked your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers."

I smirked in my mind. _Now that's better._ "That's quite enough!" Madam Malkin seemed to lose patience. She looked over her shoulder. "Madam…pleases…"

Narcissa Malfoy emerged from the rack. Her face was without much emotion and her position showed her proudness. I knew it was just a façade for the public.

"Put them away," she said to Harry and Ron. Harry glared at her, taking a step towards her. "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do."

I felt mixed feelings for the sentence. I felt admiration for her courage to stand up to my friends. But I also felt a threat that was directed towards my friends. I glanced at Harry. He still had a hard look on his face.

"Really?" Harry took another step forward, glaring at her. "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?"

Madam Malkin squealed and clutched at her heart. "Really, you shouldn't accuse…dangerous thing to say… wands away, please!"

Harry acted like he did not hear the words. Narcissa Malfoy smiled unpleasantly._ He must have hit a nerve. Her eyes show that she is uncomfortable._ "I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you."

Harry seemed to look mockingly around the store. "Wow…look at that…he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband."

I slapped my forehead. _So much for staying out the way! Harry can be so foolish. _Draco made an angry move towards Harry, but stumbled over his overlong robe. Ron laughed at loudly. "Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter!" Malfoy snarled.

"It's all right, Draco," Narcissa placed her finger on her shoulder. "I expect Potter will be reunited with his dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius."

Harry looked murderous and raised his wand higher. "Harry, no!" I ran over, trying to push him over. _I don't want Harry to get in trouble, nor do I want Draco's mother hurt. Wait where did that come from? I am supposed to hate Draco, not protect him._ "Think…You mustn't…You'll be in so much trouble…" I couldn't think of what to say.

Madam Malkin tried to act like nothing happened. She bent over Draco, who was still glaring at Harry. "I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear, let me just…"

"Ouch!" Draco bellowed, slapping her hand away. "Watch where you are putting the pins, woman! Mother… I don't think I want these anymore!" He pulled the robes over his head and threw them on the ground. I grimaced. _I know that he must be sensitive when someone goes near that spot, but that action was unacceptable. _

"You're right, Draco," Narcissa glanced at me, "now I know the kind of scum that shops here… We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's."

The two of them pushed their way through, Draco rudely pushing Ron on the way out.

"Well, really!" Madam Malkin said as she snatched up the robes and used her wand as a vacuum cleaner.

After the crazy fiasco, Madam Malkin was distracted. She gave me wizard robes and almost poked Harry in the eye with a pin. She bowed them out quickly.

"Got everything?" asked Hagrid brightly when he lumbered over.

"Just about," Harry said. "Did you see the Malfoys?"

"Yeah." Hagrid looked unconcerned. "But they wouldn't dare make trouble in the middle of Diagon Alley, Harry. Don't worry about them."

I glanced at Harry and Ron, raising an eyebrow._ Okay?_ Before we could say anything about it, Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, along with Ginny, came over carrying heavy packages of books.

"Everyone, all right there?" Mrs. Weasely said. "Got your robes? Right then, we can pop in at the Apothecary and Eeylops on the way to Fred and George's- stick close, now…"

After I bought purchases from these places, Mrs. Weasely brought them to Fred and George's place. It was so ridiculous I wanted to scoff. _U-No-Poo? Huh? _ I entered the store. Inside, there were objects flying everywhere, bubbles floating everywhere. Fred took Harry and went on a tour. George came over, bringing us to a corner decked in pink and surrounded by clusters of giggling girls. I glanced at the pink products, wary.

"There you go," Fred said proudly. "Best range of love potions you'll find anywhere."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Do they work?" she asked skeptically.

"Certainly they work, for up to twenty-four hours at a time depending on the weight of the boy in question-"

"- and the attractiveness of the girl," George finished, reappearing at Fred's side. "But we're not selling them to our sister," he added sternly, "not when she's already got about five boys on the go from what we've—"

"Whatever you've heard from Ron is a big fat lie," said Ginny calmly, leaning forward to take a small pink pot off a shelf. "What's this?"

"Guaranteed ten-second pimple vanisher," said Fred. "Excellent on everything from boils to blackheads, but don't change the subject. Are you or are you not currently going out with a boy named Dean Thomas?"

"Yes, I am," said Ginny. "And last time I looked, he was definitely one boy, not five. What are those?"

My eyes followed her hand. She was pointing at a cage full of round balls of fluff that were rolling around and squeaking shrilly.

"Pygmy Puffs," George said. "Miniature puffskeins, we can't breed them fast enough. So what about Michael Corner?"

I slowly tuned them out. I picked up the love potion bottle. _I can use a love potion to get him back. No, I need true revenge._ I gazed up when I heard Ron swore at the twins and make a rude hand gesture at Fred.

"If I see you do that again I'll jinx your fingers together," I looked over to see Mrs. Weasely glare disapproving at him.

"Mum, can I have a Pygmy Puff?" Ginny requested.

"What?" Mrs. Weasely looked wary.

"Look, they are so sweet…" Mrs. Weasely came over and I had a view of the window. Draco was hurrying up the street. When he passed the shop, he glanced around. A second later, he moved off, out of sight. I turned towards Harry and Ron. I could tell that they saw it too. _Please don't tell me they are going to follow him._

"Wonder where his mummy is?" Harry frowned.

"Given her the slip by the looks of it," Ron agreed.

"Why, though?" I said. _I can't tell them Draco is a death eater. I can't. _

I gazed at Harry. He seemed to be thinking very hard. _Oh no, please. Don't follow him._ He glanced around.

"Get under here, quick," Harry pulled out his Invisibility Cloak.

"Oh—I don't know, Harry," I said uncertainly. I looked towards Mrs. Weasely, hoping he would get the hint.

"Come _on_!" Ron seemed to have got impatient. I thought for a moment and decided, _oh well, here goes nothing._ I ducked under the cloak. I looked around. No one noticed our disappearance. We gingerly made our way to the door, but when we got to the street, Draco had vanished.

I was about to sigh in relief when Harry murmured, "He was going in that direction. C'mon." We scurried here and there, peering right and left until I spotted him.

Trying to be helpful, I pointed ahead. "That's him, isn't it?" I whispered. "Turning left?"

"Big surprise." Ron snorted sarcastically.

I saw Draco slip in. I was burning with curiosity about why. _Maybe it is for the task that he needs to do. He did mention something like that once or twice._

"Quick or we'll lose him," Harry said, speeding up.

"Our feet will be seen!" I said anxiously. I really did not want to go running into Knockturn Alley. It will be too suspicious.

"It doesn't matter," Harry said impatiently. "Just hurry." We just went in. I wanted to roll my eyes. _That, Harry._ Luckily, the street was deserted. I carefully gazed into Borgin and Burkes. I saw Draco talking to Borgin inside. I pinched his arm. "Ouch!"

"Shh! Look! He's in there!" I breathed into Harry's ear. I strained my ears. _Gr…I can only hear high-pitch sounds. Oh, dear._ "If only we could hear what they were saying." I said, burning with curiosity.

"We can." I turned to see Ron with an excited look on his face. "Hang on— damn—"He dropped several boxes and from the largest one, he took out some weird things.

"Extendable Ears look!"

"Fantastic!" I grinned. _Finally!_ I watched him as he unraveled the long flesh-colored strings and began to feed them towards the bottom of the door. "Oh, I hope the door isn't Imperturbable."

"No! Listen!"

I pressed my ear in and listened hard.

"…you know how to fix it?"

"Possibly," Borgin said in a tone that he was scared. "I'll need to see it, though. Why don't you bring into the shop?"

"I can't," Draco's voice sounded firm. "It's got to stay put. I just need to see it, though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?"

There was a pregnant pause. "Well, without seeing it, I must say it will be a very difficult job, perhaps impossible. I couldn't guarantee anything."

"No?" I could hear the sneer in his voice. "Perhaps this will make you more confident."

I saw Harry and Ron straining their head to see what Draco was doing. I knew he was flaunting his dark mark. I saw Borgin look at Draco with a frightened look. I smirked to myself. "Tell anyone," Draco used his best threatening voice. ", and there were be retribution. You know Fenrir Greyback? He is a family friend. He'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention."

"There is no need for—"

"I'll decide that," said Draco. "Well, I'd better be off. And don't forget to keep _that_ one safe, I'll need it."

"Perhaps you'd like to take it now?"

"No, of course I wouldn't, you stupid little man, how would I look carrying that down the street? Just don't sell it."

"Of course not…sir."

Borgin bowed deeply to him.

"Not a word to anyone, Borgin, and that includes my mother, understand?"

"Naturally, naturally," murmured Borgin.

Draco stalked out, looking pleased. I stood there, frozen in thought.

* * *

**Note: Mermaids can hear in different pitches. That is why Hermione has problems with high pitches. Next chapter is about Hermione on the train.**


	10. On the train

**Hey, this is a new chapter. **

**Fact: Draco has feelings for Hermione and is denying them. It is so cute!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Hermione POV

I avoided the subject about Draco, hoping Harry would forget about him. If Harry found out, Draco would be expelled and there would be no way I could attempted revenge on him. I patiently listened to him and slowly got bored. Ron, who must have had a crush on me, agreed with me and acted the same, showed that he was not interested and openly discouraged it. _These boys are so easy to manipulate._ One time I got really annoyed; "Yes, I've already agreed it was fishy, Harry," I replied grudgingly. "But haven't we agreed there could be a lot of explanations?"

"Maybe he's broken his Hand of Glory," Ron said vaguely. _Close, but far from the truth._ I smirked in my mind. "Remember that shriveled-arm Malfoy had?"

"But what about when he said, 'Don't forget to keep _that_ one safe'? Harry asked for the umpteenth time. "That sounded to me like Borgin's got another of the broken objects and Malfoy wants them both." _Not even close to the answer…_

"You reckon?"

"Yeah, I do," I did not answer him. He was just guessing around. There was nothing really I wanted to think of, except the revenge on Draco. I vaguely heard Harry say, "Malfoy's dad is in Azkaban. Don't you think Malfoy'd like revenge?"

"Malfoy, revenge? What can he do about it?"

"That's my point, I don't know!" Harry replied, frustrated. "But he's up to something and I think we should take it seriously. His father's a Death Eater and—" His pause seemed to jolt me back to Earth. He was staring blankly at the window. The silence was scary.

"Harry?" I murmured anxiously. "What's wrong?"

"Your scar's not hurting again, is it?" Ron asked. I wanted to roll my eyes. _If his scar is hurting, he would be clutching it in pain. If he is not so dramatic, he would be wincing. What is wrong with him?_

"He's a Death Eater," Harry said slowly. "He's replace his father as a Death Eater." I wanted to fall in shock. _He has hit the nail on the head. Oh, what do I do? He can't find out, he can't._

The deafening silence made everything uneasy. Then Ron laughed. "Malfoy? He's sixteen, Harry! You think You-Know-Who would let Malfoy join?" I wanted to sigh with relief. _At least Ron doesn't believe in it. I hope Harry listens to him._

"It seems very unlikely, Harry," I replied, hoping Harry would listen. "What makes you think—?"

"In Madam Malkin's. She didn't touch him, but he yelled and jerked his arm away from her when she went to roll up his sleeve. It was his left arm. He's been branded with the Dark Mark." Inwardly, I cursed Draco for making it so obvious. _Now I have to save his butt, so I can get revenge._ I looked at Ron, hoping for guidance.

"Well…" Ron said, sounding unconvinced.

"I think he just wanted to get out of there, Harry," I tried to use my most persuasive voice.

"He showed Borgin something we couldn't see," Harry pressed on stubbornly. "Something that scared Borgin. It was the Mark, I know it—he was showing Borgin who he was dealing with, you saw how seriously Borgin took him!" I looked at Ron again.

"I'm not sure…"

"Yeah, I still don't reckon You-Know-Who would let Malfoy join…" Ron said, unconvinced. Harry looked upset. He snatched some filthy Quidditch robes and stomped out of the room. After the door slammed, Ron turned towards Hermione. "Do you think Malfoy joined the Death Eater?"

"No." I turned away. "It could be something else." Ron nodded and went on to read his Quidditch magazine. I wanted to roll my eyes. _Boys and Quidditch, sigh._ She began to think about the plan of revenge. She pondered about Draco. _I wonder if Draco still favors me. If he does, I could use that to my advantage._

Draco POV

I sat by my window, alone thinking about Taura. I know that I am not supposed to think of her, but I had been planning my task for days. I thought about her perfect orange hair, those mysterious orange eyes with purple flecks and her pale face. I wanted to stroke her hair, caress her skin and smiled at her. I shook my head. _Why am I thinking this? I don't know if she is a pureblood. If she is not a pureblood, I can't fall in love with her. The Lord will use her against me._ He slammed his head down. "Are you okay?" my mother's worried voice streamed through the room

"I'm fine." I groaned softly. _I must stop thinking of her. It's too dangerous._

Hermione POV

The next day, Harry, Ron and I were escorted on the train by an Auror. Mrs. Weasely was all in tears, waving goodbye to Harry. Harry wanted to sit with us, but I told him I had to go to the prefect compartment. I dragged Ron on the train while Harry went to talk to Mr. Weasely about something. Getting into the compartment, the prefects came over and talked. I stared at Draco for a moment. He seemed to see something in my eyes and turned away, making a rude hand gesture at Ron. He fiddled with his left sleeve as he went on the patrols, not talking much. Ron turned away, fuming. I shook my head and thought; _well, he sure is not hiding it._ I left, Ron following me like a lost puppy, to find Harry.

One time, Ron poked me. "What?"

"Look!" Ron pointed toward a compartment. I saw the Slytherins sitting there, discussing something with Draco. "What do you think they are doing?"

"I don't know." I white-lied to him. I did know what they were discussing about; at least I had a good idea.

"We should tell Harry."

"I don't think we should."

"Why?"

"I don't know what he would do."

"But…"

"Just don't, please." I made my best puppy face at him.

"Okay.

I came upon Harry sharing a compartment with Neville and Luna. Luna, wearing some weird glasses, was reading the Quibbler upside-down. "Wish the lunch trolley would hurry up, I'm starving." I rolled my eyes. _Typical Ron, always thinking about food. _"Hi, Neville. Hi, Luna. Guess what?" he used the most excited tone, when he turned towards Harry. "Malfoy's not doing prefect duty. He's just sitting in his compartment with the other Slytherins, we saw him when we passed." I wanted to curse him. _So much for keeping the promise._

Harry sat up. _Great, now what do I do?_ "What did he do when he saw you?"

"The usual," Ron tried to sound indifferent, showing Harry the rude hand gesture. "Not like him, though, is it? Well—_that_ is"—he did the hand gesture again—"but why isn't he out there bullying first years?"

"Dunno" Harry calmly put in.

"Maybe he preferred the Inquisitorial Squad," I tried to steer Harry off the investigation track. "Maybe being a prefect seems a bit tame after all."

"I don't think so," Harry murmured. I wanted to panic. _Please, you will get in trouble. Please don't do what I think you are going to do._

The compartment door slid open and a nervous third-year girl stumbled in. "I'm supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom and Harry P-Potter," she gazed at Harry and flushed scarlet. She held two scrolls tied with purple ribbon. Harry examined the invitation. He whispered something to Neville and went out. I felt something was going to happen and that something was not going to pleasant.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. I am leaving the part where Harry get into the compartment. Next chapter is about Hermione at school. **

**Note: Harry and Ron will find out Hermione's form soon. Promise you!**


	11. Tears of Determination

**Hello,**

**Sorry for the long update. I have bogged down in school work lately and I wrote this on Friday.**

**I will try to write.**

**littlemusic12**

* * *

Chapter 11

Hermione POV

I was wondering what Harry was up to. He had come into the hall covered in blood. Dumbledore's hand looked shriveled and Ron was Ron, stuffing himself with food. Ron managed to ask: "What really happened to your nose?"

Harry told him the whole story. I wanted to scoff at him. _Stupid Harry! Going after Draco like that. Are you trying to get yourself killed? Voldemort is back and you are spying on Draco, who is a death eater. Wait… Harry doesn't know Draco is a death eater. (Sigh) But he could be, (he is) and he needs to be careful. Hold on… Harry can't suspect or find out. My revenge plan would be ruined._ I placed my most convincing face I could and said: "Harry, are you sure? Malfoy was just saying that to show to his friends? He has a reputation to keep up." I hoped Harry would drop the subject about Draco.

"Maybe…" Harry still did not look convinced. I wanted to scowl. _Great, what am I going to do? Harry is completely convinced and I can't get my revenge. _I entered the portrait of the Fat Lady and strutted upstairs. I opened the door and sat down on my bed. Parvati and Lavender were gossiping about make-up and boys. I closed my eyes and sat down on the bed. I could see the figure of Draco with his pale skin and tousled hair. My eyes snapped open. _Stop thinking about him!_ I shook my head in desperation. _Perhaps I should go to the astronomy tower maybe that will clear my mind._ I headed out to the tower, hoping that the ridiculous images in my head would be cleared. I changed into my true self and ran off.

I arrived at the astronomy tower and burst into tears. My precious silver tears glinted slightly before disappearing into the stone. Then I begin to think hard on what plan to do. _Dagger…no, he would find out._

_Don't you want him to know it is you? _

_But…_ my conscious part of my brain told me. _I don't want to be sinking in despair with guilt._

_Then it is poison, for sure._

I sighed and gazed at the window. Then I heard a rustle behind me. I turned towards the door and saw Draco Malfoy standing there, staring at her.

Draco POV

I was looking for peace from the Slytherin common room. I rushed to the Astronomy tower. There was someone already there. She was weeping on the floor, her silky black hair trailing to the floor. _Why is she crying? Is it for something silly, or is it for something meaning? _I made a sudden movement and she turned suddenly. I met with her orange eyes, recognition suddenly hitting me with a blast.

Hermione POV

I gazed into his grey eyes. His eyes were full of emotion, the grey churning with the soft blue. I turned away and began to walk away out the towers, pushing past Draco quickly. Then Draco yelled: "Wait!" I turned towards him. He looked nervous, a bit surprised to see my eyes filled with tears. I brushed past, running back. "Please wait, I need to talk…Please…" he called desperately as I scrambled down quickly and ran in my common room.

I entered the common room and started to cry again. _Oh what am I going to do? Now Draco knows I am in the school. How will I get revenge? How?_ I raced up the dorm, changed into my nightgown and flopped into bed, tears still pouring from my cheeks. _Do I still love him after what he has done?_

Draco POV

I watched as Taura run off, crying. I raced after her, but she was gone. I trudged back to the Slytherin common room. I sat down on one of the sofas and thought; _why did you run away? Why? Why are you crying? If someone hurts her, they will pay… Wait a moment…I can't do that. I am a Death eater. I can't do this for her, I need to focus. I know that I did not see her again because it was too dangerous. Surely she understands.(sigh) Girls are so complicated. _

I walked in and lay on the bed. The tears seemed to have disturbed me. A feeling was bubbling in my heart, a feeling of passion. I closed my eyes. _What is this, I am feeling? What is it? Could this be love?_

* * *

**Please review this time.**

**See you soon.**

**littlemusic12**


	12. The Poison Book

**Hi, guys, this is the chapter where Taura/Hermione is plotting. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Hermione POV

After classes, I ran off to the Library. I have always loved the library, the smell of books and the quiet. After waving to Madam Pince, I sat down at my favorite table. When I believed no one was looking, I sneaked off to the restricted section. _Surely there is something I could use in there._ I smirked to myself.

I approached the bookcase. I skimmed over the books, the books that I was going to help me. I picked up a book. After casting a charm on it, it opened. _Unique Poisons and how to use them, by Richard Viviane, this is perfect._ After skimming through several passages, I found the perfect one.

_Painful Love_

_Makes the person feel extreme pain if thinking about his or her love._

_Materials:_

_3 petals of the passionless flower_

_A bundle of unicorn hair_

_Mandrake extract_

_Garlic_

_Place the mandrake extract in, bottle and all._

_Shred the passionless flower_

_Sprinkle the unicorn_

_Flake the garlic_

_Turn it 3 times clockwise and wait 3 days to simmer._

This potion was simple and effective. I will have to research where the materials are kept in the castle. I might need to go into the forbidden forest. But it is all worth it! I caressed the book as I closed it and placed it in my bag. Then I felt a prickle down my spine. I turned to see Draco, staring at me curiously. _Oh no, what did he see me do?_

Draco POV

I did not know what to say. What was stranger, finding the Granger girl in the Restricted Section or to find her smiling at a book about poisons? I even saw her panic flash over her face. Then she composed it into a glare. _Where did she learn that?_ I stared at her eyes again. _Orange… just like Taura's eyes, round and bright._

"What are you staring at?" I jerked back to earth when she snipped at me, holding her bag protectively.

"Why would _I_ be staring at a Mudblood like you?"

I saw her tense at the word and I smirked. My smirk slipped when I saw her eyes glaring at me. _That's not Taura. It is just Granger. Don't think about it._

I thought I saw a flash of regret in her face. Then Granger turned away with a huff and marched out of the section. I sat down, thinking about the flash of regret. _Hmm…I must have imagined it._

I sat there, pondering about her. _Why is she reading the restricted section? Why is she smirking? Gryffindors don't smirk, right? _My head filled with questions and I pushed them away. I needed to focus on the task.

_The Gryffindor commonroom…_

Hermione POV

I locked the dorm door and sat down on the bed, planning in a journal. _The fastest one to get is the mandrake extract. I'll just steal it from Madam Pomfrey. The unicorn hair…I will need to get myself. I will need to find a passageway through. Hmm…. The one Harry takes to Hogsmeade might work… I need to be sure. The passionless flower… I need to do research to see where it is found…_

I tapped the journal with my wand and it closed. _Only my wand and hand can open it._ I carefully placed in a private drawer I hid. I walked to the commonroom. Opening a window, I watched the moon rise and felt sad. I let out an echoing shriek that vibrated the castles, a shriek that the mermaids used.

And at that moment, many people awoke at the same time, shook away by the castle vibrating at the high-pitch shriek.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hermione's character may not be perfect. It is a bit off. But remember, she became a different person after Draco hurt her.**


	13. Taking Mandrake Leaves

**Sorry for the long update. I have so many projects I need to complete.**

**Hope you enjoy this longer one.**

**I will try to write long ones. (4 pages)**

* * *

Chapter 13

Hermione POV

I hurried to breakfast. When I snatched up a piece of toast, Ernie came over. "Hey, Hermione, did you hear the screech?"

"What screech?" I asked, even though I knew the answer already.

"That screech that rang through. Even the Slytherins woke up."

"Oh, I think it shook the school. I was still in the library."

"Yeah, everyone is sleepy because of it." Ernie smiled and left for his house table. I sat down and munched on it. I was about to take out a book when Harry and Ron stumbled into the Great Hall.

"Good morning." I smiled at them. Then I saw the Half-blood Prince book in Harry's hand and frowned.

"What is it?" Ron looked at her and then at Harry.

"It's nothing." I turned away. I positively hate cheating. I was just not right! I finished up and said: "Bye!"

"Hey, where are you going?" Harry and Ron jumped up.

"I'm going to get to class early."

"But class does not start in 35 minutes."

I ignored them and headed towards the Potions dungeon. I planned to wait outside to figure out how to steal the mandrakes.

Draco POV

I heard the two bubbleheads yell at the Granger know-it-all. She had disappeared early. I got up and grabbed my bag.

"Hey, Draco, where are you going?" Theo asked, placing down a glass of pumpkin juice, looking at him.

"I need to do something." I hurried out of the hall, glancing around every so often. I saw one of Granger's curls disappear around a corner. I turned the corner and saw Granger sitting, mumbling in a weird language. Then she looked up.

Hermione POV

I was talking to myself in Japanese when I saw Draco, standing there. I cursed. _Great, now he thinks I am crazy._

"Talking to me, Granger?" Draco smirked. "I can't hear your whiney voice."

I felt anger rage inside me and before I could stop myself, I ranted, "Oh, really, little nuisance. How sweet of you. It's nice to see you again!" I let out my dark laugh and turned away.

Draco's eyes widened.

Draco POV

_Whoa…_ I gazed at the Granger girl with a new light. _That is sure different of her. I never knew you had a dark side._ Then Uncle Severus poked his head out from the corner and snarled: "What is the noise out here?" He fixed his eyes on Granger and smirked. "Why, Miss Granger, what a lovely surprise. Ten points from…"

Granger interrupted and smirked back. "Tsk, tsk, Professor, Mr. Malfoy and I were just calmly talking here." She winked at him. Then Slughorn opened the Potions door and she simmered. "Can we come in?"

Uncle Severus looked taken by the statement. Slughorn smiled and said: "Of course, Miss Granger. Severus, you can leave now." Severus sneered and left. When I got inside, I marched away from Granger and settled at the table on the Slytherin side. Granger scurried to her front seat and waited for the class to start.

I literally stared at Granger all the time. Her black curls sat there, fuzzy from the fumes as she furrowed her eyebrow.

After classes, she left with the two bubbleheads yelling, "Hey, where are you going?" She turned the corner. Pansy yelled: "Hah!" and laughed her weird freakish laugh. I ignored her. I went off to dinner.

Hermione POV

I hurried off, looking around. No one noticed me as they chattered as they headed towards the great hall for dinner. I tiptoed to my room and closed the door. My body shimmered and I returned to my natural look. I pulled out my shell and smiled. I closed my eyes and thought, _Shell, are you there?_

_Right you are. Are you ready to steal the leaves? _Her high-pitched thinking came into my head.

_I think so. (Tremble)_

_Are you okay?_

_I'm fine. It's just nervousness. _

_Don't be. It will be over soon. _

I relaxed my body and began to breathe in and out. I yelled: "Panthalessa Princess, hidden form!" I felt a cool sensation around my arms and the light faded. I gazed myself in the mirror and smiled. My long black hair was tied up in a ponytail, a cloth tied around my head like a kerchief. My clothes consisted of a black shirt and pants. On my neck was the silver shell decorated with neon purple designs. My normal orange eyes had become purple. I picked up my wand and hurried out, my movements graceful and quiet. I finally arrived at the Hospital Wing.

Draco POV

I was walking by, satisfied with my work on the cabinet when I saw a movement in the shadows. I saw the figure disappeared into the hospital wing. Placing a disillusionment charm on myself, I followed after it. Then I heard a scream. One of the first-year Gryffindors was screaming, pointing at the shadow. The shadow snapped her fingers and the first-year fell unconscious. "(Sigh) Girls these days…"

I suddenly made a noise. The person turned around and I placed my hands to muffle the gasp it made. The girl was Taura! But she looked completely different! Her eyes, instead of the warm orange, were a cold purple. She looked away and stalked slowly to the counter. Waving her wand, a sack rose up from the drawers. Taura tucked it into her pocket, took another glance at the room, and slowly slipped out of the room. I stood there for a moment and left for the Slytherin commonroom.

Hermione POV

As I slipped out and went into the girl's bathroom, I crushed the leaves into a liquid and poured it into the cauldron. I took the unfinished product and placed in a bottle. I returned to my true form and took care of the glamor. Placing the bottle in my pocket, I waved my wand, clearing the evidence. I headed for the commonroom. When it opened, I saw Harry and Ron peering at the potion book of theirs. They looked up and Ron asked: "Hey, Hermione, where have you been? You weren't at dinner."

"I… um, the library…" I looked up. I glared at the Potions book and stormed to the dorms. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Harry and Ron exchange glances and shrugged.

_You need to be careful._ The shell said. _I felt someone was watching when you stole the leaves. _

_I know…I know…_ I smiled at the shell. I changed into my pajamas and fell into a deep sleep.

_Inside the Slytherin boy dorm…_

Draco POV

I felt weird after seeing Taura steal. _That is so unlike her to steal… I thought she was a honest person._

_Wait…_ another part of my brain said._ You don't know if that is really her, you know._

_It has to be._

_No._

_Yes._

_No. _

_Yes!_

I groaned. _Stupid brain…that girl…she is messing it up…_

I plopped on the bed and lay onto the bed. I shut my eyes in desperation. _Groan… I can't sleep…_

* * *

**What do you think? You like it? Please comment. **

**littlemusic12**


	14. Hidden Passageways

**Sorry for long update. It is a little later than usual. Enjoy.**

Chapter 14

Draco POV

I woke up at the sound of that irritating alarm clock. I dragged myself up and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Cleaning myself up thoroughly, and donning on my robes, I headed for the great hall. I strutted slowly in towards the Slytherin table and helped myself to some cereal. I glanced over to the other side. Granger was there, reading a book, absorbed in her reading. After chomping on some toast in an unladylike manner, she let out a giggle that made me cringe.

I got up and headed for Transfiguration, the same class the Granger girl was also going to.

Hermione POV

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Draco cringe and quickly walked out the Great Hall. Waiting for a minute or two, I tucked my book into my bag and followed him. I found him waiting outside the Transfiguration classroom, reading a book. I was about to walk into the classroom when his arm shot out, blocking my way. "Hey, Granger," Draco used a very snide voice, "I need to talk to you."

I was taken surprise. _He wanted to talk to me. Why?_ I glanced at him curiously and then he burst into laughter.

* * *

Draco POV

That was so funny! Granger actually thought I wanted to talk her. Wow! I chortled. _That hopeful look in her eyes… ah…that was so fun to crush._ I looked down at Granger again and saw her glaring at me.

* * *

Hermione POV

That was not funny! I mentally hit myself in the head. _This is Draco you are talking about. Why are you getting your hopes? Stupid…stupid…why do those words make me feel so good?_

I glared at him as he chortled. "Wow, Granger, I didn't know you were so gullible."

"Oh, do I?" I grinned at him.

Draco POV

That spark in her eye made me nervous! _She couldn't be doing that thing again, right?_ My eyes flicked towards my left arm, nervous. I looked up and saw her eyes on it. She smirked and turned away. I panicked. _She couldn't have found about the you-know-what…_ Then McGonagall opened the door and in an unusually kind voice said to Granger: "How are you, Miss Granger? Why don't you come in?" Then she turned down toward me and said in a sharp voice: "Come on in, Mr. Malfoy." The Granger girl smirked at me and walked gracefully into the classroom. I followed her in.

Hermione POV

I sat in my seat, my head stuck in a book. I looked like I was reading, but in truth, I was laughing over my triumph over Draco. Then I scrunched my eyebrow. _I might have been a bit Slytherin-like…I hope he didn't notice._ I noticed the students pour in. I gave a last glance at Draco and turned away.

Draco POV

I was thinking about how Granger acted. _It is really strange. How does she do that?_ The girl glanced at me and turned away. I sat there, thinking. "Hello, Drakie-poo." Pansy's annoying voice brought me back. I glared at her and looked at McGonagall. The teacher began to speak.

* * *

Hermione POV

After classes, I walked away. Harry and Ron glanced at me. I focused my eyes on the Half-blood prince book and turned my face. I ran off, hoping they got the message.

Harry POV

Hermione is still mad at me for using the book for "cheating", at least that is what she thinks. She turned away. "She is probably flouncing her way to the library. Typical." Ron managed a smug look. I glanced at Hermione's retreating figure and wondered. _Where is she actually going?_

Hermione POV

I found my place in the library. Glancing around, I sneaked into the sections about Hogwarts grounds. I found the book about hidden passageways. Taking the book and a few other books for homework, I headed towards the table. Looking around once again, I tucked the passageway book into my bag and started on my homework.

A few minutes later…

The homework was so easy. Too easy at the most! After returning the books to the shelves, I strutted out of the library, grinning in spite of myself. If I had stayed a second longer, I would have noticed a shadow dart into the Hogwarts sections.

Draco POV

_Whew…that was close._ I peered from behind the bookshelves as Granger strutted away. After I saw her fade in the distance, I carefully inched my way to the bookshelf that Granger had returned books too. I remember her getting 5-6 books. I counted. _Hmm…there are only four books that are still there…which one did she take?_ I peered at each of the holes and it hit me. The one that was missing was the hidden passageway book. _But why would she need a passageway book? She is a goody-two shoe, though. Maybe that is for Potty and Weasel. I will watch them carefully. _I walked out, smirking.

Hermione POV

In the girl's dormitory, I opened the book that I snitched from the library. My hand traced all the passageways until I found the one that led to a small clearing in the Forbidden Forest. _Perfect…_ I read the text hungrily, sucking the information in. _I'll use it on Saturday…it wouldn't be a problem…_

Tucking the book in my bag, I walked down to the common room, sitting in a chair, holding my potions book up to read. Calling a house elf to deliver me food, I ate quickly. Erasing the content, I resumed my reading. I looked up when the two friends came in, talking about the Half-blood prince book.

Ron, who came up to me, said: "Don't you think the book is awesome. Harry is so cool!"

I sent him a glare. Harry opened his mouth to speak; "Uh…Ron…"

"Hey, Harry, tell Hermione the book is awesome!" Ron interrupted Harry.

"It is not!" I blurted out before I could think.

"Come on, you're just jealous because Harry is better."

"Am not…"

"Yeah, you are. Admit it, 'Mione."

"So? Well, I don't care. I will do it the right way instead of the one with all those graffiti markings over it. Okay?" I all but shouted at them. I stormed out the common room, the potions book tucked under my hand.

In the dorm, I plopped on the bed. I went to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and getting ready for bed. While I brushed my hair, I sang a song that came from the bottom of my heart.

_Nanairo no _

_Kaze ni fukarete_

_Tooi misaki wo mezashitete_

_Yoake mae_

_Kikoeta_

_Merodi_

_Sore wa toteme_

_Natsukashi uta_

_Higashi no sora_

_E to habataku_

_Toritachi_

_Saa takarajima_

_Ni nukera_

_Chikamichi_

_Nanatsu no_

_Ami no rakuen_

_Arashi no yoru _

_No ato ni wa_

_Ai wo_

_Tsutaerutame_

_Inochi ga mata_

_Umareru_

_Nanastu no_

_Kuni no_

_Merodia_

_Daremo ha_

_Itsuka wa koko_

_Wo tabidatsu hi_

_Ga kitemo_

_Watashi wa_

_Wasurenai_

She smiled and fell on the bed, asleep.

Draco POV

I heard the song. It was so beautiful and sad. _Taura, is that you?_ I fell on the bed and thought no more.

* * *

**Like the song? It is Legend of the Mermaid**


	15. The Cold Shivering Song

**Sorry, guys, it has been a month.**

**Issy- this is the answer to your prayers.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Hermione POV

The singing made me feel better. It was one from the heart, after all. I smiled as I shaped my black hair in curls. I donned my Hogwarts robes and headed for the entrance hall. The entrance hall was a mess.

A group of boys were jotting down names and the girls were yelling at each other. I could hear traces of notes that sounded wrong. One of the boys came over and said: "Do you want to join?"

"Hermione Granger, join?" One of the girls snickered. "I bet she can't sing a note."

The boy glared at the girl and placed his faux smile back on his face when he turned towards Hermione: "So…do you want to try?"

"What are the requirements?" I inquired.

"You need a Japanese song or a single tune with no words. You need to transform yourself on stage. It's tonight." He went off.

I glanced at him and wondered, _would I show my true form to the others?_ After pondering over it for a while, I decided. I was going to go and show off. I ran off, smiling.

Draco POV

After classes, I saw the Granger girl run off. I turned towards Theo and asked: "Hey Theo, where do you think she is doing?"

"Why did you ask?" Theo glanced at me with suspicious eyes.

"Just wondering what she may be up to, if she is going to endanger the task, that won't be good."

"Oh, she is off to go to the musical competition. The Japanese song that was sung last night was inspiring and everyone is yearning to find out who it was."

"I see." I turned away. _I guess I am the only one who knows who sang it. It was Taura for sure. Only she can sing that beautifully. _

I turned away and went to the Room to carry out my unfinished business with the cabinet, hoping I would make it.

Hermione POV

I picked a strapless white dress with a black sash. I placed an extension charm so it would change when I transformed. I combed my black hair down and wore my silver shell. After placing the dress on, I hurried off to the performance.

In the room, there were many girls inside. Pansy was sporting a black and white flute wearing a devilish corset and mini-skirt. Others were in many bright colors, practicing chords with weird voices. Some boys that I recognized, including Draco, were jabbing in a corner. All eyes turned towards me when I entered the room.

Draco POV

I have to say that Granger likes being different. She was in white with a black sash. Her black curls were down. I ignored and went to talk to Theo. I was only here because Pansy dragged me here to cheer on her.

I glanced at her as she smiled at everyone and turned towards the stage, her silver shell earrings glistening in the light. I resumed to talking.

Hermione POV

Backstage, I looked around and thought in my head, _Shell, are you there?_

_Yep. That lover boy (Draco) is here. Better be careful! Show off, will you?_

_I'm nervous._

_Don't be. Have more confidence. You can do this._

I smiled and straightened myself. I saw the lights go out. It was show time!

Draco POV

The first person was the Chang girl. She was decked in a red Chinese outfit. She pulled out a large fan and covered one eyes. Moving the fan in a circular motion, it disappeared in a flutter of white feathers, blocking her face. When the feathers disappeared, her face was pale as the moon and her lips red as the rose. She gestured towards the band and she started.

Natsuhiboshi

Naze aka

Yuube

Kanashii

Yume wo

Miita

Naite

Hanashita

Akai me yo

After the piano finished, she smiled and left the stage. Next was Pansy. She went side by side and her eyelashes went longer and a flute appeared in her hand. She played an eerie song on the flute that chilled me to the bone. The judges waved her away. More and more contestants went by with their own tricks and I was about to doze off when the announcer said: "Last, but not least, Hermione Granger."

Then Hermione Granger came up on the stage. She came up and smiled at the audience. Then she glared at me with a sudden surge of hatred. Her necklace began to glow and she was in an orange orb of lights. Orange streaks circled it. I heard a snap of someone's fingers and I heard a band begin to play. The orb faded away and a face that I thought I would never see again was on the stage.

Hermione POV

The gasps from the audience were so worth it! I tossed my lovely natural black hair and clasping my hands, I began to sing.

Otogibanashi saigo

No PEEJI wa

Kakikaerarete higeki

Ni kawari

Tatta hitotsu

Shinjiteta hito no

Kokoro sae mo

Miushinau

Ai mo yume mo

Maru de suna no

Oshiro mitai na no

Hakanaku kowarete

Yuku no yo sore wo

Nozomanakutatte

Dakedo ima mo

Wasurerarenai no

Anata ga itsumo

Utatta MERODII

Mune ni hibiku tabi

Itsuka modoreru ki

Ga suru no ano

Koroni

Kitto kitto kaereru

No tsunagareta

Kusari furiharai

Futatsu no sekai

Ga musubareta

Aoi umi he

Her voice ended there and she glared at him with the vivid orange eyes. She tossed her hair and turned away to receive the judge's comments. Before she left, she glanced at me and I could hear her voice in my head. _Draco, you made me into this. You are the one at the wrong. You can never go back to the way we were. That is unless I have my revenge._

She turned away then and there. The whole room was silent that I could hear a pin drop. Then Pansy ran over and pestered me about her again and again, whining in her annoying voice.

As she whined about Taura and her song, I thought about the last words that she had said, _you can never go back to the way we were. That is unless I have my revenge._ These words sent a tiny shiver down my spine.

* * *

**The song that Cho sings is Natsuhiboshi Sumaru's Lullaby. The tune that Pansy plays is the flute tune to Vampire Princess Miyu. And Taura's official return to the sea.**

**Hope to update soon.**

**littlemusic12**


End file.
